Addicted To You
by dreamer003
Summary: Megan is having some pretty weird dreams lately. But more shocked she is when she finds out the mysterious person she's dreaming of is really,really close to her. And willing to show her feelings... Set somewhere after Season 3.
1. Strange Happenings

**This is my first story. I've started it some time ago, and now I've decided to share it with you. I sincerely hope you're gonna like it and ask me to continue.**

**Lauren, thanks for supporting me, being here and saying I'm a good writer. It means a lot :) **

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Strange happenings

_''I love you,'' a voice whispered gently into her ear. She could almost feel a warm breathing on her cheek and another heart beating so close to her own as her lips curled into a smile. But although she tried very hard to open her eyes, she couldn't. Still, there was something very…sexy about her mysterious lover._

_Two hands wrapped around her body and stopped right above her hips. She sighed deeply and mumbled something, not even herself really sure what it was._

_As she lifted her hands to pass her fingers through her lover's hair, she discovered with a tiny shock it was long, just a little bit curly, and smelled just like spring. Sliding down to the face, she felt a little nose and extremely plump lips. And suddenly, she wanted to kiss them. So badly._

_The lips touched her owns. She slightly sighed and returned the kiss._

_Then she finally managed to open her eyes, and…_

…she was awake.

Megan Hunt sat up in her bed and looked around the empty bedroom, with the sun slowly arriving inside through a big window. She then looked down to the empty spot on the bed next to her.

It was a dream, and it happened again. She didn't really count, but in the past few months, this dream started to happen quite a lot. Too much, actually. And she never once managed to open her eyes and see her lover's face. Which, she was pretty sure, was not of a usual kind.

Megan realized the sheets looked very messy, like someone just had wild sex on them. Her lips felt like they were kissed pretty hard recently, although she wasn't kissed in a long, long time. Her body was warm, and just a little bit sweaty. And her heart was banging in her chest, like if it's going to jump out any second.

According to this, Megan was quite sure that someone was her. But just in her dream, of course…

The alarm clock went off, returning Megan to the real world. She realized it was already 6:30 and suddenly felt very sleepy. As she was jumping out of the bed, she decided to take a quick shower before going to work. Also, she thought it might help her clear her head and body.

Surprisingly for Megan, it didn't work.

* * *

''Good morning, Dr. Hunt .''

''Hello, Dr. Hunt.''

''Good day, Dr. Hunt!''

Greetings were coming from all sides, but Megan didn't really bother to answer them. She walked confidently to her office as her heels were clicking on the floor. Once she got there, she entered the office and slammed the door after her. She sat at her desk and sighed, getting prepared for work.

''Hey,'' a familiar voice floated to her from the door. She raised her head and met Tommy's smiling face on the entrance.

''Can I come in?''

''Sure,'' she nodded. He came in and stood by the window, looking at her.

''So, what's up?'' Megan asked. Tommy cleaned his throat and smiled.

''How are you?'' he asked. Megan frowned.

''Since when do you ask this kind of questions?'' she replied with a sarcastic question. Tommy smiled.

''I guess I'm just curious. Um… I was wondering…'' Words weren't exactly coming out of his mouth. He was sweating like a nervous teenager, and it almost made Megan laugh.

''Just say it, Tommy. I have work to do.''

''I was wondering what are you doing tonight. Here.''

She looked at him, not really surprised. She had already felt Tommy wanted to ask her out. When they were in the lab, or in her office, or out doing a case – he was smiling, staying very close to her and just a little bit nervous. Yet, she never thought he would ask the question, considering their past and her present.

''Nothing particular,'' Megan replied as polite as she could, opening a drawer and taking some paper out. ''Why are you asking?''

''I… Would you like to grab a drink after work?''

She raised her look and confronted his shiny, piercing eyes staring at her. She walked her eyes trough his face, remembering the times she kissed those lips and times she looked at those eyes every single day. And it didn't feel pretty special to her. Not anymore.

''I'm sorry. I can't,'' Megan said and looked down on her work. Tommy sighed and put his hand on the desk, right in front of her.

''Megan, can you just say why?'' he asked a little angry. ''Why are you rejecting me?''

''Tommy,'' she started while raising her look up to his. ''We had something, remember? And it didn't really turn out well. I just…don't want to do same mistakes again.''

''Mistakes? So this is what I am to you? A mistake?''

''I didn't say you were a mistake. I said our relationship was a…''

''Mistake,'' he finished her sentence. ''Yeah, I get it.''

''I'm sorry,'' Megan tried to apologize. Tommy waved his hand with no words and looked out of the window. It was a beautiful spring day, sunny and warm. He thought of how long he was trying to do this, and how long he had no courage at all. And when he finally managed to ask her out…he was rejected. And called a mistake.

Megan almost felt sorry for him. After all, he wasn't a bad guy. But their relationship… It was a fast, explosive and passionate giving each other to the other side. It was no mind involved here – they were led by the desire and the greed. It was fast-stolen kisses, awesome sex and romantic moments, all in one. She definitely had no rush to do it again. Maybe someday, she thought sometimes. Maybe someday I'll let him back to my life. But not now. She wasn't ready for a long-distance relationship, and a one night stand with her work partner certainly wouldn't make things better.

A knock on the door broke the awkward silence. Whoever it was, Megan was very grateful to him/her.

''Megan, Tommy,'' a voice greeted as clicking heels walked into the office. Megan looked up at her boss.

''Hi.''

''Hi,'' Kate replied. Suddenly, Megan felt weird. Maybe because, she thought, her boss interrupted their talk. She had no other answer for that sudden warm that raised through her body, up to her cheeks, turning them lightly red.

''We have a case. Dead girl, in a pool,'' Kate announced, looking at both of them. ''Now.''

Tommy turned around and nodded yes, giving one last look to Megan before he left the office. Kate looked after him, and then turned to Megan, who was still staring at her paper.

''What's wrong with him?'' Kate asked.

''Nothing,'' Megan replied fast and got up, grabbing her bag. ''Let's go.''

Kate looked as she walked out of the office and went to the elevator. Although she didn't really admit it herself, she knew her employee and she could see not everything was right. Something was surely wrong.

''Are you coming or not?'' Megan shouted from the elevator, rolling her eyes. Kate nodded and went after her. It seemed like a long day to be.

* * *

At the crime scene, Megan was examining the body, squatting by the pool. As she gently touched the floating blond hair, she noticed girl's sad, vacant stare. She died with sadness in her eyes, Megan thought. She was too young.

''Cause of death - asphyxiation,'' Megan said as she walked toward Kate. ''Nearly 9 hours ago.''

''The maid found her this morning,'' Kate continued, nodding her head.

''The weapon is probably some kind of a string, a wire.''

''Which means…''

''She was dead before she was pushed into the pool,'' Megan said. ''Do we know who is she yet?''

''Adelaide Jems,'' Kate read of the paper she held in her hands. ''The maid recognized her as a neighbor. She lives down the street.''

''How old was she?''

''Eighteen.''

Megan sighed and put on her black sunglasses. She turned around, just to catch Tommy peering at her with a strange look in his eyes. When he realized she had noticed him, he quickly turned his head back to his partner.

''What's going on?'' Kate asked when Megan turned back.

''As I said, nothing.''

''You two haven't spoken a word so far. Something _is_ going on.''

''Everything is just fine.''

''Megan. I can see, too.''

''Fine,'' Megan sighed. ''He asked me out. And I kind of said no.''

Kate opened her mouth, a moment later quickly closing it again.

''Oh. I see,'' she nodded. ''Why did you say no?''

''Oh, my God. Does everyone have to know everything here?'' Megan smiled and shook her head. ''I just… I'm not doing it again.''

''Wanna tell me about it?'' Kate suggested. Megan looked at her.

''I'm sorry, but you're not exactly my best friend.''

Kate shrugged.

''I can still be a good listener.''

Megan sighed and looked at her. Suddenly she felt this woman _could_ be her friend. They had a lot in common and, although they were fighting at the beginning, now it seemed they were doing just fine. She didn't know what was the reason Kate suddenly wanted to know her better, or listen to her. But she was just strangely happy it happened.

''Okay,'' Megan nodded. ''We can… I don't know, go for a drink? After work?''

''Wow,'' Kate was surprised. ''Okay. I'll pass in your office when I'm done.''

''Try not to work 'till midnight,'' Megan joked. Kate smiled.

''Yeah, like I'm you.''


	2. Opening hearts

**A/N: Okay. I really want to continue this story. I hope you're reading it, and you want me to continue. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Opening hearts

Megan tried not to feel weird when she sat at the bar by Kate. This two women had never been out together, not even for a soda or lunch. And now she was about to talk to her about her love life. _What ever happened?_ Megan wondered as she was ordering a glass of Rosé.

''So,'' Kate turned her head to Megan after taking a little sip of her white wine. ''What is it between you and Tommy?''

''Well,'' Megan started, but stopped, giving Kate a questioning look. ''Are you sure this is a good idea?''

''What this?''

''This. Talking. Sharing stories of our past and love life. Opening my heart to you.''

''Megan.'' Kate gently smiled. ''I believe we both need it.''

''I guess you're right.''

''So then... Wanna tell me that story?''

Megan laughed and started to talk. As she was telling, Kate looked at her with interest and curiosity. She watched her rich, soft hair. She never exactly touched it but somehow, she knew it was soft. Soft like silk. She ran her eyes trough her face, looking deeply at those green eyes, red lips that were moving as Megan was talking, cute nose and rosy cheeks. Her look then slipped down to Megan's neck and the spot where round breasts were hiding under a dark-purple shirt. Kate felt weird. As she was watching this woman across her, some strange warmth ran through her body, causing her to sigh deeply.

''Am I boring?'' Megan noticed her sight. Kate smiled fast and shook her head.

''No way.''

''If I am, let me know. I can talk like this for hours.''

Kate laughed.

''Believe me or not, I can listen to you for hours, too.''

* * *

Kate looked to her watch. It was almost midnight, and the bar was about to close. Megan leaned her chin on her hands. Her eyes were closing, but she still didn't want to go home. She refused to return into the cold and empty apartment, lie on the bed alone and have weird dreams all night long. She preferred staying there, just talking and watching the blonde that listened to her. There truly was something nice about this. Megan finally felt like she had a real friend.

''I think it's time to go, Megan,'' Kate said, grabbing her bag. Megan shook her head.

''I don't want to.''

''But the bar is closing.''

''Oh,'' she blinked. And then got an idea.

''How about we go to my place and grab another glass of wine?'' she suggested. Kate seemed surprised.

''I don't know… It's really late.''

''It's Friday night. Come on,'' Megan pleased. ''I'd like to listen to you for a while. If you want to talk to me, of course.''

''Of course I do. But… It's midnight.''

''Don't be such a party breaker.'' Megan did the sad face. ''I'm really having a good time.''

Kate looked at the sad face, practically begging her to spend a little more time with her. She bit her lip in thinking. And then again, how could she ever resist those big eyes?

''Fine,'' Kate finally nodded. Megan smiled.

''Just follow my car.''

* * *

When Megan unlocked the door and finally let them in, Kate looked around her apartment. It was big enough, and seemed nice. While she was looking around, Megan got out of her heels, living them on the floor, and took a bottle of Rosé out of the fridge.

''Are we seriously drinking more?'' Kate asked when she saw the bottle in Megan's hands.

''You bet we are,'' Megan nodded as she was opening it and pouring the wine in two glasses.

''Sit,'' she motioned to the couch in the living room. Kate sat, letting Megan some space on her left side. But Megan decided to sit very close to her, so she could almost feel the warmth of her body. She raised her glass and tapped it to Kate's.

''For girl talks!'' Megan said. Kate laughed.

''And new friendships.''

Megan sipped some wine and swallowed, looking at Kate.

''Is this a friendship?''

''I guess.'' Kate shrugged. ''We talk about love, sex and past mistakes. I believe friends talk about this.''

''Okay then,'' Megan accepted with a smile. ''Friend.''

Kate smiled back and they continued to chat, drinking more and more wine.

At some point, Megan turned on the TV and found a film, crappy romantic but good. They watched it together, and Kate suddenly heard a sniff. She turned to look at Megan, just to find out she was softly crying.

''Megan!'' Kate called. ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing,'' she replied quietly, shaking her head from left to right. ''I just… This kind of movies sometimes make me… cry.''

''I didn't know that. Do you want me to turn it off?''

''No, no. It's just… It reminds me of how lonely and sad I am sometimes,'' Megan said sadly. ''I have no one to love, no partner, no boyfriend…''

''Megan, your happiness should never depend on someone you will share your life with,'' Kate tried to calm her down, but one tear slipped out of Megan's eye and rolled down her cheek to her lip. Strangely, it made the blonde very sad.

''I know, but I can't help feeling like that.'' Megan shrugged and looked at Kate with a sniff. ''I'm lonely.''

''You know, I'm lonely sometimes, too.''

''Really?''

''Yes,'' Kate replied. ''Many times. When I return home from work, and my apartment feels so cold and so empty. I have no one to hug when I come home, no one to cook for or cuddle in front of TV.''

''Oh, Kate,'' Megan softened. ''I had no idea.''

''It's okay,'' she waved, motioning it wasn't important.

Suddenly, Megan felt an urge to move closer to her. Kate's sadness made her more sad then she was before. Although she felt nauseous of too much wine, she also felt warm and… strange.

Megan leaned to put a hand on Kate's shoulder and squeeze it gently. Kate sniffed and looked up to the redhead's green eyes. The moment made her smile and she curled her lips, showing white teeth.

Megan returned the smile and slowly moved closer to Kate, trying to console her. She didn't really know what she wanted. She just felt like stopping this beautiful woman in front of her from crying.

_Beautiful_. Why did she think of that word?

''Oh, what the hell,'' Megan whispered and wrapped her arms around Kate, receiving her in a generous, warm hug.

Kate was surprised. But she soon stopped to think. The feeling of Megan around her was… Well, she couldn't really explain it. It just made her feel good. Really, really good.

Megan closed her eyes and buried her face in blond waves as Kate responded to the hug, squeezing her closer. There was something odd in the way she felt when Kate wrapped her arms around her body. They felt very familiar, like these hands were touching her before, although she knew very well they have never hugged.

Megan then felt Kate's warm breath on the side of her face. Kate's heart was beating fast, she could feel it because their chests were practically touching. Their hearts beat, almost in a rhythm, close to each other. Very close.

Megan took a deep breath and the shock hit her fast, with no warning. She discovered, as her heart was hopping in her chest, that the blonde's hair smelled just like spring.

Suddenly, Megan wanted to run her fingers through it.

* * *

**Please, leave some reviews! :)**


	3. What happened?

**A/N: Okay, I know there haven't been many reviews, but I want to thank all the favs and follows. As I said, I'm new out here and I'm happy about every new person that favorites my story. The chapters are pretty short, but this was written some time ago. I also have new SwanQueen story on-writing that I'll share with you soon. I hope you're enjoying my work :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: What happened?

Megan felt a little scared. All of a sudden, she knew who her mysterious lover from the dreams was. It was this woman. This woman she was just hugging, she was the person that she was so intimate with almost every night. Because, although it was just in her dreams, Megan recognized her touch, her smell, her breathing.

But the thing that scared her was the discovery that she wanted to do to her just what she did in her dream.

Maybe it was the dream, or the constant feeling of loneliness. Maybe it was too much alcohol. But Megan just felt that little push, some strange urge. She felt like doing it. And she did it.

Slowly, Megan removed her face from the blond hair and accidentally scratched her cheek to Kate's. Her brain wasn't really working in that moment. She was led by her feelings, and she came so close to Kate's face that their noses were practically touching. Megan closed her eyes and gently put her lips down to Kate's, touching her softly.

Kate froze. It took her few seconds to realize what happened. Megan kissed her. Megan Hunt, _Doctor_ Megan Hunt, M.E. Her employee and her new friend, she kissed her.

But soon, Kate was not in condition to analyze Megan's sudden move anymore. Megan's lips moved slowly over hers as she was kissing her softly, and Kate caught herself returning the kiss. Her brain would have maybe stopped it, but her body refused to move. She slowly moved her hands up to Megan's face and put them on her cheeks, pulling her closer.

Megan let out a small sight and continued kissing Kate. Her lips had a mixed taste of wine and strawberries, sweet but still strong. As she trapped Kate's lower lip between her lips, she felt her softness. Then she gently sucked the lip, causing Kate to sigh into her mouth. Megan dug her fingers into Kate's hair and pulled just a little bit, now taking her tongue out to slightly lick Kate's lips.

Kate's brain suddenly turned back on and she moved away, making eye contact with Megan's glowing green eyes. She seemed surprised, but yet somehow like she finally realized what she did. What _they_ did.

''Megan…'' Kate tried to say something to break the silence. Megan shook her head, with eyes wide open and then covered them, digging her face into her hands.

''Oh, my God,'' Megan whispered, sighing deeply. Kate bit her lip.

''Megan, will you look at me?''

''I can't.''

''Megan, come on. You don't have to be…''

Megan raised her head, looking at Kate. ''Embarrassed? Confused? Completely out of my mind?''

Kate couldn't help laughing. Apparently, the redhead took the things too hard.

''Don't be embarrassed, hey.'' Kate put her hand on Megan's.

''Do you believe me when I say it never happened to me before? Ever?'' Megan asked, biting her lower lip. ''I'm... sorry.''

Kate licked her lips, watching Megan's eyes wandering around to avoid hers. She felt… different. And now those feelings even felt familiar to her. She knew she had felt it before. For months already, this woman was in her mind all the time. She had caught herself peering at her, many times. Looking at her beautiful smile and admiring her body in a strait dress. Of course, she didn't really know what was going on, or she refused to admit it. But it was happening. And Kate knew somehow it won't stop happening so quickly.

She had feelings for her. For Megan. She felt something she hasn't felt in years, or maybe never. It was this beautiful, comfort warmth that would rise through her body every time the redhead walked by. The sudden smile that would bright up her face every time Megan laughed. And she liked it. She really did.

''Good,'' Kate replied after a short silence. ''Because I'm not.''

''What-''

Kate's lips on Megan's shut her up and she opened her eyes wide. Kate was kissing her. Soft lips were touching hers again, only this time it wasn't so gently. Kate kissed her quite hardly, almost wildly, attacking her lips with this sense of strawberries. Megan's mind was wondering what to do, but her body already had an answer. She replied with a kiss as hard as Kate's, raising her arms to pull her closer. She wanted to feel her, feel her body close to her owns, feel her warmth and her heartbeat. But most of all, she felt her passion and was surprised to discover the same amount of passion was in herself too, now running from her lips to Kate's mouth.

Kate slightly sighed, opening her lips to invite Megan inside. Megan's tongue automatically slipped into Kate's mouth, intertwining with hers, playing with it. The kissing now became more intimate, closer. Megan somehow knew exactly what to do, and was on the right way to turn the blonde on. Kate felt it and ran her fingers over Megan's neck. She shook and sighed into her mouth from the feeling of the fingertips on her skin. Kate touched her hair, her cheek, gently tickling her ear. Megan giggled and continued taking her lips feverishly, like they were her only source of life. Their bodies moved together in a silent rhythm, hands moving all across the other body, tongues dancing on the wild music of passion.

The mind went off. In both of them. Now only this unusual fire inside them was on the first place, forcing them to go further, to continue taking and taking, until everything else completely disappears.

At some point, Megan got aware of what she was doing. Her eyes quickly opened and she let go of Kate's lips, moving away once again. She moved her look to the other side, trying not to make eye contact with the blonde. She felt nauseous, strange and ashamed. But most of all, Megan felt confused.

_Where this came from? Why am I now kissing my boss? My _female_ boss?_

Answers couldn't come quickly enough. She sighed and shook her head, still refusing to look at Kate.

''Megan, what is it?'' Kate tried. Megan breathed deeply and then let out a small laugh.

''I… What is this, Kate?''

''What do you mean?''

''Come on,'' she said, still looking to the window. ''I don't do this. You don't do this. So… Why are we doing this?''

''How do you know I don't do this?'' Kate teased. Megan finally looked at her, deadly serious.

''I'm serious. Why is this happening?''

''You're asking me why is this happening? Weren't you the one to start it?''

''Oh, my…'' Megan lead her head in her hands. Deep inside, she knew it was her fault. She did the first move, and Kate… Kate just chose to answer the call. But this isn't serious. This can't be serious. She's drunk and confused and this means nothing. Nothing!

''Megan…'' Kate tried once again, but was interrupted by Megan's sharp voice.

''I can't do this.''

''What...''

''I can't do this,'' Megan repeated and then pierced Kate's eyes with her green look. ''It… It would be better if you go now.''

''But, Megan…''

''You have to go, Kate. Go!''

Kate shook her head and stood up, grabbing her purse from the floor and putting her heels back on. She didn't want to go. Oh, no. She wanted to stay there and do to this amazing woman what she hasn't done to anyone before her. She felt so different, so…good. But a little voice whispered her one thing: she knew it will happen. Every time she thought about something like this, and even when Megan kissed her – she knew she will eventually regret what she did. And she did.

As she walked out of the apartment, she leaned one last look on the redhead on the couch. She was sitting, frozen and without words. Just looking at Kate. Her eyes seemed to be saying: I'm sorry. And only one thought flashed through Kate's mind.

She wanted to kiss her once again.

When Kate walked out, Megan got up fast and made a dash to the door, turning the key to lock. Then she turned around, leaning her back to the door and putting one hand to her forehead. She sighed deeply.

As much as she felt guilty for what she did, some other feelings ran through her body. Like she could still feel Kate around her. She raised two fingers to touch her lips, swollen and red of the hard kissing. Kate was still there. She was still everywhere, just like the little flashes of their making out that were running in front of Megan's eyes.

She blinked once, twice. Inspired and then expired, her eyes closed. When she opened them again, her mind was empty. Except one little thought.

_What is going on with me? _

* * *

**Please let me know if you like it :)**


	4. Something new

**A/N: This is the last chapter I have written so I probably won't be posting a new one tomorrow cause I have to write it first. Hope you're enjoying it! :)**

Oh, and yes - I do not own Body of Proof nor its characters. If I did, it wouldn't have been canceled.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Something new

Monday came quickly. Too quickly, thought Megan while she was pulling up her black skirt, preparing for work. She would give anything, _anything_ to stay home, return to bed and pull the sheet way over her head. To pretend Friday night never happened.

Megan spent the weekend wandering, asking herself what the hell was that. Part of it was the alcohol, she was sure, but the rest? Because no matter how drunk she was, she had never before kissed a woman.

A woman that was her boss, her brain reminded her while she was putting on black heels. The last thing she wanted to do now was going to job and meeting Kate. How will she be able to look in her eyes ever again? How, after... that? She felt embarrassed. But more than everything, she felt confused. Weird.

With a deep sight, Megan grabbed the keys of her car, locked the door and went to work.

* * *

Kate's car was already on the parking when Megan arrived.

''Oh, great,'' she mumbled to herself when she parked and got out of the car. While she was driving in the elevator, all way up, the only thing she thought about was how the hell will she survive this.

''Morning, Megan,'' Ethan greeted her as soon as she walked out of the elevator. Megan waved and continued to her office. Ethan was running after her.

''We have two accidents, one suicide, three murders, a fire…'' he was talking as he walked by her. ''And why the hell are you running?''

''Shut up!'' Megan answered back through her teeth and walked into her office, slamming the door after her, right in Ethan's face. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

Megan sat at her table and leaned her face on her hands. All she was thinking about was how will she ever talk to her boss again without letting everyone know that she made out with her.

All she wanted to do was disappear.

* * *

''Megan? I asked you something,'' Curtis' voice woke her up from her thinking. She quickly looked at him.

''What?''

''I asked you what do you think.''

''I'm sorry…'' she tried to justify her lack of attention. ''I didn't hear you.''

''Yeah, I see.'' Curtis exchanged a look with Ethan. ''Where are your thoughts today?''

''What?''

''You seem distracted.''

''Yeah,'' Ethan agreed. ''Is something bothering you?''

Megan raised her eyebrow. She seemed pretty surprised that Curtis and Ethan actually want to know if she is okay. She sighed and tried to smile the best she could.

''No, I'm fine.''

''No, you are not,'' Ethan tried to discuss. Megan's biting look stopped his intention.

''I said I'm fine,'' she repeated. ''What do you care anyway?''

''We just want to-''

''I'm okay!'' she yelled. ''Just do your job and leave me alone.''

''Fine. Fine,'' Curtis gave up and returned to the body on the table. They continued doing the autopsy in silence. However, Megan's mind was floating away from the body in front of her. Her thoughts just wouldn't let her calm down.

''Found cause of death yet?''

The sound of Kate's voice bit Megan's ears and made her jump straight up. She felt the incoming blush, making her cheeks red like blood. She felt she's getting nervous, anxious. Ashamed.

''Murder,'' Ethan said proudly. ''A bullet entered his throat and got out on the other side. Seems it cut the artery.''

''But he's got some strange bruises and cuts all over his hands,'' Curtis continued, raising one dead hand. ''Come and see.''

When Kate approached the table and stopped by Megan, she just couldn't stand it anymore.

''Excuse me,'' Megan mumbled and slipped by Kate, avoiding any eye contact. One brief second later, she disappeared behind the door.

''What's going on with her?'' Ethan wondered, looking at Kate. ''She's been this weird whole day.''

Kate shrugged.

''I have no idea,'' she said quietly, although she knew exactly what's going on.

* * *

By the evening, Megan's head was completely lost. She couldn't concentrate on her work at all. All kinds of thought invaded her mind and she knew she won't be able to sleep when she gets home.

_Will I feel like this 'till the rest of my life here? _ she wandered. With en effort, she ordered her thoughts to shut up and looked on her watch. It was almost 10 pm. Of course she wanted to go home and take a cold shower, but the risk of running into Kate was too big. Just like her, Kate was very often the last one to go home.

''Okay,'' she whispered to herself. ''Let's do some work.''

Just when she was going through today's murder case, Megan heard the familiar sound of heels on the floor. And it was approaching her office. Before she could think if hiding under her desk is a good option, Kate was inside her office.

''You've done a great job avoiding me today,'' she said with a tiny smile. Megan looked at her.

''I'm not avoiding you.''

''You slipped in the bathroom when you saw me walking by.''

Megan shrugged. ''Maybe I had to go.''

''You were in there for half an hour.'' Kate came closer. ''I looked on the clock.''

''Okay, so I was trying not to be in your company. So?''

Kate stopped in front of Megan and leaned her hand on the desk, piercing her with the blue look.

''We need to talk.''

''I don't want to,'' Megan looked away. Kate sighed.

''Look, I know how you feel. Confused, weird…''

''You forgot to mention embarrassed and completely out of my mind,'' Megan said and sighed. ''How can you know how I feel?''

''Because I feel exactly the same.''

Megan raised her look and met blue eyes. She bit her lip.

''Oh.''

''Yeah, oh.''

Next few seconds passed in silence, until Megan finally spoke again.

''I thought you were the one to tell me not to feel embarrassed.'' She looked at Kate. ''And you said you weren't sorry.''

''And then I kissed you again, yeah.''

''We don't have to invoke the memories,'' Megan raised her hands and then let them fall. Kate bend her hand, looking piercingly at Megan.

''You didn't like it?''

''Um…'' Megan couldn't find the right word. She could lie and say she didn't but…

Oh, God. She did. She liked it. And somewhere deep in her mind, she wanted to do it again.

''I would lie if I say I didn't,'' she finally confessed. Kate couldn't help smiling.

''And… If you had a chance to do it again?''

_What the hell_, thought Megan.

''Yes,'' she whispered, now unable to move her eyes from Kate's.

''Then what's the problem?''

Megan didn't answer, moving her look from Kate's eyes to her plump, red lips. Just the color of her lipstick was making her go crazy.

Slowly, Megan stood up and walked towards Kate who was sitting on the sofa. She sat by her and sighed. Her brain went off, and she only thought of the beauty of Kate's skin, Kate's blond locks, Kate's smile.

''_You_ are the problem. _You_ are driving me crazy.''

''Excuse me?''

''Oh, shut up,'' Megan said and brought her lips to Kate's, tasting her once again. She felt Kate answer, kissing her hard. Their tongues intertwined once again and Megan raised her arms to hold her. Kate put one hand on Megan's cheek, pulling her closer, deeper.

''Kate…'' Megan whispered between the kisses. Kate responded with a moan and moved away to look at her.

''Don't regret it this time,'' she said. ''Please.''

Megan shook her head and smiled. ''I won't. I won't.''

They continued kissing. Suddenly, Kate moved her lips to Megan's neck, kissing and biting her softly. Megan sighed deeply, throwing her head back in pleasure. She felt hot, fevered. And she wanted more.

Kate's hands traveled to Megan's round breasts and squeezed gently. Megan groaned. Kate rubbed her through clothes and she felt Megan's nails in her shoulder.

Megan didn't felt this in years. Hands touching her and lips kissing her. She felt she was going crazy, crazy for having her. For having Kate.

Slowly, Megan brought her hand to Kate's chest and started massaging her on the same way Kate was touching her. While their lips were still connected, taking each other feverishly, hands were exploring the other body, touching and pressing.

Suddenly, Kate moved away and looked at Megan. She seemed disappointed. She took her hand and stood up.

''Not here,'' Kate whispered and leaned a little kiss on Megan's lips. ''Come on.''

''Where?'' Megan asked as Kate was pulling her hand.

''Just follow me.''

Megan grabbed her purse and let Kate drag her to the elevator, trying not to smile like an idiot.

* * *

**Any reviews? :)**


	5. Make it perfect

**A/N: Sorry I'm late with the chapter, but I had to write it and I'm pretty busy these days. Anyways, here it is, I hope you like it. Thank you all for the amazing reviews, your words mean so much to me! Continue with reading. :)  
Also, ratings change to T with this chapter,due to... certain happenings. I know it's maybe too early to write this kind of chapter,but I promise you it will get spicy and tense.  
Oh, and yes: I don not own the show. I wish I had.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Make it perfect

While they climbed up the stairs to Kate's apartment, Megan could barely keep her hands off the blonde. They held hands all the way, and this simple gesture made them feel even closer, even more intimate. And it felt so good.

Kate glanced at Megan when they made it to her door and let her hand just for a moment to look for the keys in her bag. And the redhead suddenly found herself getting closer to her boss, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and leaning to kiss her neck.

Kate gasped and closed her eyes for a moment, still unable to find the keys. But she had to. She knew that, if they couldn't enter the apartment, she was capable of grabbing Megan and taking her right here in the hallway. And her lips on Kate's neck, kissing hardly and slightly biting, were not helping at all.

''Megan, wait,'' she whispered. ''I have to find my keys.''

''I can't wait,'' Megan said, also whispering. ''I can't.''

The idea of Megan actually _wanting_ her made the blonde smile widely. And of course Megan didn't obey – her hands were now climbing up to cup Kate's breasts and, God help her, she felt so damn relieved when she finally felt the metal of her keys under her fingers. Once her doors were open, they both practically ran inside. There was no time to take off the coats, no time to leave their bags on the hanger, no time for nothing. As soon as they were inside and the doors were closed again, Megan rushed into Kate, pressing her towards the door and bringing their lips together to kiss her hardly. She didn't hesitate at all – like she was a totally different person from that drunk and embarrassed Megan from Friday night. Now there was this flame inside her, a burning desire that almost made her rip off all of the Kate's clothes and take her here on the floor. _And this time_, she reminded herself, _with no regrets._

Kate answered Megan's moves with the same passion and desire included. Their hands travelled all over each other's body while their lips remained glued, their tongues intertwined. The blonde smiled between kisses and undid the buttons of Megan's coat, taking it off and letting it fall down on the floor. She did the same thing with her own brown coat before her hands went down to Megan's ass and grabbed it. Megan moaned and returned the favor, quickly squeezing Kate's cute little butt.

The game of touching continued until they were out of their shoes and the buttons of Kate's shirt completely undone, same as the zipper of Megan's tight black dress. Still kissing heavily, they started moving, walking, as Kate was trying to lead them towards her bedroom. Of course they didn't make it to there. Megan settled for the couch in Kate's dark living room and the blonde didn't complain. She couldn't, actually, as her mouth was pressed against Megan's, kissing her like she was the only air she could breathe. They didn't even bother with turning the lights on – darkness was just fine.

Once they were down on the comfortable sofa - Megan on top of her boss – their hands went wild, led by the crazy lust inside them. Kate moaned at every touch of Megan's soft hands on her naked skin, sighing deeply when she slid the blouse down her shoulders, giggling slightly when fingers tickled her belly. In the same time, she tried hard to take off the dress that was bothering her, but it seemed impossible without Megan's cooperation. And it was pissing her off. She wanted to touch Megan's body, she _needed_ to – now it was a need, not a wish.

''Megan,'' Kate whispered into the redhead's ear. ''Stop for a second.''

''I can't,'' she replied, undoing the zipper of Kate's pants, making her go mad.

''Please,'' she begged when she felt familiar fingers above her black underwear.

''Why?'' Megan was confused.

''Oh, for God's sake…'' Kate rolled her eyes over. ''So I can undress you, woman!''

Megan chuckled and kissed her lover's lips softly before standing up and quickly taking off the dress herself. Now she returned to her position above the impatient blonde with nothing but her lacy underwear on, gazing into her eyes darkened with the shade of passion.

''Satisfied now?''

Kate smiled. ''No. You're not naked.'' She bit her lip. ''_Yet_.''

''I assume that means I soon will be,'' Megan teased. Kate gave her another roll eye.

''Stop talking.''

Their lips connected again, taking each other with greed. Soon their hands were touching just the right spots and Megan couldn't help smiling when she touched the spot above Kate's panties, making her groan deeply. In the meantime, Kate's fingers found their way to the clasp of Megan's bra and undid it, sending it to the floor, freeing Megan's beautiful round breasts. She couldn't resist, she just had to lean down and dance her tongue across the hard nipples.

Megan nearly screamed, throwing her head back while squeezing Kate's shoulders and digging nails into her skin. Soon Kate's bra joined Megan's on the floor and she touched her on the same way she was touched, cupping gently, rubbing almost roughly until the blonde groaned loudly and leaned to bite Megan's shoulder in order to stop herself from screaming. Somehow, this amazing redhead was hitting all the right spots, she was almost making her come just for that fingers. Something inside her made her smile before their tongues intertwined again and she drank that potion of passion from Megan's full, soft lips.

It wasn't much until they were both completely naked, skin to skin, wandering all over each other's body. Kate's hands first found their way to the place between Megan's legs and she heard the redhead moan when the thumb made it to her clit. She wasn't completely inexperienced in this, but she didn't know Megan's spots either - and yet she could make her lose breathe with just one small touch of her finger. And she loved it.

As Kate was touching her, pressing all the right spots and almost making her come already, Megan encouraged herself to low a hand down to Kate's wet sex to return the favor. As soon as Kate felt her lover's hands down there, her lips curled im a sincere wide smile. She kissed Megan's full lips, noticing she had closed her eyes in satisfaction, throwing her head back. Her white neck was practically screaming _Take me_ so Kate leaned down and bit her without thinking.

"_Ouch_!" Megan almost yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, beauty," Kate whispered, winking. "I'm having a hard time stopping myself from eating you."

"You... What?"

"Just shut up," the boss ordered, closing Megan's mouth with her own while her fingers moved and slipped deep into that beautiful woman.

Megan breathed in deeply, letting out a groan. Kate couldn't wait, she couldn't keep calm and be patient. She had to take Megan, she had to make her come, see her breaking down in a flame of pleasure. So she pushed her fingers deeper and then pulled them out, replaying the move again and again. Megan's legs spread more, she opened herself to her lover and tried to reach Kate's center in the same time. But the blonde was out of reach, and Megan was stopped by the pleasure she was causing her. It made her unable to do anything but breathe heavily.

Somehow, she ordered herself not to come just yet, to wait for Kate. To make this perfect. And she really didn't want to think anymore. She just reached down on Kate's most intimate spot and let her desire lead. She had never done it before, but she somehow knew what to do, how to touch, how to tease, how to make Kate as crazy as she was making her. Her finger stopped on Kate's clit and rubbed, pausing to try the entrance and then going back. The tease made Kate impatient and she started fucking Megan hard, adding more and more fingers, filling her fully. Megan sucked the air in and squeezed Kate's ass with the other hand while her fingers went lower to enter her. Now they were moving in rhythm, their only music was the sound of two heartbeats and deep breathing; it was all about senses, about feeling and making the other one feel, about giving and receiving in the same time.

Movements became faster, harder, as their lips connected in another passionate kiss. Kate's tongue danced around Megan's mouth, her body was pressed fully onto the redhead's and she could feel clearly every little vibration that flew through her body. Megan was near the edge and Kate was following her blindly. In the darkness of her living room they found each other's end, each other's breaking point as they went deeper and deeper, ready to come, ready to jump into that endless ocean of satisfaction. Ready to drown in these beautiful waves.

"Kate," Megan panted. "Kate... _Please_."

"Megan," she whispered back into Kate's ear. "Come to me, Megan."

"I'm waiting... for you."

"Let go, Megan." Kate moaned loudly, feeling Megan's body shake as she stepped over the edge. "Just let go."

"I..." But she hadn't made it to the end of the sentence, breathing heavily as the pleasure ran through her veins, spreading from the spot between her legs to every possible corner of her warm, sweaty body. Megan felt like she was about to burst into thousand small pieces - she had never felt anything like this before. It was so amazing how this blonde beauty could make her reach all the tops and then fall down into the lazy emptiness of pure pleasure.

Kate smiled on the picture of Megan throwing her head back and letting herself go, not able to think anymore. Soon she followed her there, experiencing the hardest ecstasy she had ever felt, losing herself in the wild hurricane of her own end.

Once they were over the edge, they just had enough strength to whisper each other's name before bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss and collapsing completely into each other's arms. They let the darkness consume them, make them disappear and feel as light as air. And in that moment, both of them had only one, same wish.

They wanted this moment to last forever.

* * *

After some time – it could've been an hour – Megan finally opened her mouth, let out a deep breath and moved her lazy head to lock looks with the woman she just made love to.

''Holy shit.''

Kate smiled widely. ''That's all you have to say?''

''No. This was…'' She tried hard to find the right word. ''Fucking _amazing_.''

''I accept that.'' Kate gave her a short, gentle kiss. ''So, are you some kind of a professional in this or..?''

Megan smirked. ''I was good?''

''Okay, stop the play. You were awesome.''

''Thank you.'' She placed her head back to Kate's chest. ''So were you.''

They returned to silence once again, not really sure what they were supposed to say after something like that. Megan nearly fell asleep again when Kate's soft voice brought her back to being awake. And bringing a great proposition.

''We could transfer to the bed, don't you think?''

Megan laughed. ''Is this a nice way to say _I want to fuck you again_?''

''No,'' Kate assured with a small grin. ''But it could be.''

''Hmm.''

She couldn't think much. She simply stood up and, all in her naked beauty, took Kate's hand in her own, leading the woman to her bedroom. Because she couldn't think of a better way to spend the night than caught in those beautiful arms.

* * *

The alarm went off at 6.30, reminding Kate with its annoying buzz that it was Tuesday morning. A working day. At first she only wished to stay in her bed for another hour, to rest and sleep just a little bit more. She felt oddly exhausted. Like if she was working all night long.

And then it came to her mind. She _did_ work all night long… kind of. Because last night was the most perfect night in last few years of her life. She made love to someone that meant so much to her, someone that was so beautiful and kind and amazing. She made love to her redhead. She made love to Megan.

With a tiny smile on her face, Kate rolled over and leaned a hand to reach Megan's warm, pliable body. To feel those curves she sure won't be able to forget ever again. But her hand only met empty, messy sheets, and it's coldness. Her eyes opened wide only to meet and abandoned pillow.

Megan was gone.

* * *

**Review! Love you all :)**


End file.
